wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Activision
Activision is a video game publisher and developer. They are listed on the stock exchange as ATVI and are part of the Activision Blizzard company, itself being owned by Vivendi. The first independent developer and distributor of video games, Activision was founded on October 1, 1979. On July 9, 2008, Activision merged with Vivendi Games to become Activision Blizzard as part of Vivendi's take over deal. Since then they still publish under the name Activision. Games Note: This are only games which are playable on the Wii. For a full list click here. Wii *007: Quantum of Solace *Animal Planet: Vet Life *Arcade Zone *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers *Band Hero *Barbie as The Island Princess *Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp *Bee Movie Game *Big League Sports *Big League Sports: Summer *Block Party *Cabela's Big Game Hunter *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2010 *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 *Cabela's Legendary Adventures *Cabela's Outdoor Adventures *Cabela's Trophy Bucks *Call of Duty 3 *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Call of Duty: World at War *Chaotic Shadow Warriors *Dancing with the Stars *Dancing with the Stars: We Dance! *DJ Hero *Ferrari Challenge: Trofeo Pirelli *Guitar Hero 5 *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock *Guitar Hero Aerosmith *Guitar Hero Metallica *Guitar Hero Smash Hits *Guitar Hero Van Halen *Guitar Hero World Tour *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Hot Wheels: Beat That! *iCarly *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors *Little League World Series Baseball 2008 *Little League World Series Baseball 2009 *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar Kartz *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 *Monkey Mischief! Party Time *Monster Jam *Monster Jam: Urban Assualt *Monsters vs. Aliens *NPPL Championship Paintball 2009 *Pimp My Ride *Pitfall: The Big Adventure *Puppy Luv: Your New Best Friend *Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 *Rapala Tournament Fishing *Rapala We Fish *Science Papa *Score International Baja 1000 *Shrek the Third *Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games *Space Camp *Spider-Man 3 *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *The History Channel: Battle for the Pacific *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground *Tony Hawk: Ride *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers: The Game Studios *7 Studios in Los Angeles, Salt Lake City and Taipei, Taiwan. Acquired on April 6, 2009. *Beenox in Quebec. Acquired on May 25, 2005. *Bizarre Creations in Liverpool. Acquired on September 26, 2007. *Budcat Creations in Las Vegas. Acquired on November 10, 2008. *DemonWare in Dublin and Vancouver. Acquired on May 2007. *FreeStyleGames in Leamington Spa. Acquired on September 12, 2008. *High Moon Studios in San Diego. Became part of Activision when merging with Vivendi Games. *Infinity Ward in Los Angeles. Acquired during October 2003. *Luxoflux in Santa Monica. Acquired during October 2002. *Neversoft in Los Angeles. Acquired during October 1999. *Radical Entertainment in Vancouver. Acquired in 2005. *Raven Software in Madison, Wisconsin. Acquired in 1997. *RedOctane in Mountain View, California. Acquired in 2006. *Toys For Bob in Novato, California. Acquired on May 3, 2005. *Treyarch in Santa Monica. Acquired in 2001. *Vicarious Visions in Albany, New York. Acquired during January 2005. External Links *Activision website *Activision Publishing Inc. at MobyGames Category:Publishers Category:Developers *